Mistletoe REDONE!
by Blossom-channn
Summary: " LOOK THERE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" "KISS KISS KISS KISS!" they chanted Please read! not a good summary but good enough? NARUSAKU! ONESHOT!


Mistletoee!

Hellooo fellow viewers reading this right now! this is my first one-shot Naruto fanfic! and since its Christmas soon i decided to make one having to do with the holidaayy! :D so please review and enjoy!

To Naruto

"I hope Sakura-chan will love my present.." Naruto muttered to himself. He glances at the clock and notices its 7:45. so he gets up and grabs his coat and the present and head out the door.

To Ino's

DING DONG !

"Oh people!" Ino yells while running to open the door. As she opens the door Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walk in along with Akamaru by Kiba's side. Soon more people showed up. Sasuke, Karin Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

Naruto started getting worried that Sakura hasnt arrived until the doorbell rang and she walked in. Naruto was stunned...Amazed of how beautiful she looked he couldnt take his eyes off her until the guys came over and messed with him. " Oi! Naruto i see you still like Sakura.." Shikamaru says. " well so what?" he says. " you need to make a move dude...we all got a girlfriend but you." kiba points out which makes the boys snicker except for Naruto. "So what? and im planning on making the moves on her tonight.." he replies. " how dobe?" sasuke questions while raising an eyebrow. Naruto points to the present. "what is it?" shikamaru asks. "You'll see..." He says.

To the girls not to far from the guys. " SOooOOoo Hinataa..hows you and Kiba?" Ino asks. "M-Me and K-kiba-kun are g-great!" she says while blushing. "W-What about y-you Ino?" hinata asks. "Oh Me and Chouji? Were great!" Ino says with a smile. " tenten?" Ino asks with a smirk. Tenten starts blushing. (BTW: i'm sorry i didnt tell you this buuut there like 20 tenten and Neji are 25.) "Well...Neji proposed to me..." she says. the girls and guys scream "YOU PROPOSED TO HER!". Neji says cooly "yeah..". Tenten sits next to him. " Thanks for telling us TENTEN!" Sakura yells. " So when's your wedding? Where's your honeymoon gonna be? How many kids are you going to have?" ino asks. "Ino calmm down..can we just get on with this gift exchanging thing?" sakura says. They all nod and grab there gift.

Tenten passes her gift to Ino. (Secret Santa technically) "Oh! Tenten!" Ino yells while pulling out a kimono. "Was it not that expensive!?" Ino yells. "It wasnt really but i knew you would like it!" Tenten yells while clapping her hands together. Ino pulls out the Kimono which is a dark purple all over and gold sparkles in some places and on the back there was her clan sign. "I Love it!" ino yells.

After everyone exchanges gifts well..almost everyone Naruto and Sakura must exchange gifts since Ino insisted they should go last. (Kiba got a scarf knitted by Hinata, Hinata got a Kimono from Neji, Shikamaru got a new Shoji board from Chouji, Ino gave Chouji a coupon for BBQ, Shino got a...green leotard like his and started explaining how Gai is amazing and...other things that he thinks o.O, Kiba gave akamaru some dog food, Sasuke gave Karin a bracelet with her name engraved in it, and Karin gave Sasuke some new Ninja tools.!

" your turn dobe.." sasuke says. " i know teme!" naruto yells while exchanging gifts with Sakura. Naruto opens his gift and sees a couple coupons for Ichiraku Ramen then he looks next to it and sees a kunai that is engraved "Yellow Flash" and he smiles. Sakura opens hers to be shocked. " N-Naruto! its Beautiful! it mustve cost you a fortune!" Sakura yells.. " No not really.." he says while remembering how sweet the salesman was.

FLASHBACK!

_Naruto is just walking home after eating ramen at Ichiraku. As he walks by a jewelry store he sees something that catches his eye. He walks in the store and goes up to the man. "Hello son what can i do for you?" He asks with a smile. "well..umm that necklace in the window.." he points to it. "oh you like that one? its been out best seller!" he says as he pulls out a small box. He puts on the glass counter and opens it. " its beautiful..." naruto said. 'it would be perfect for Sakura-chan..' he thought. "Are you gonna buy it?" he asked. " i would..but im low on money...it would be perfect to win her heart though.." he said. "Well sorry for wasting your time.." Naruto says while walking out a little sad. " wait! how about..you take it and pay it back next December?" he says. "Really old man!?" Naruto says with happiness. "really but make sure you pay it by next December!" he says as he puts it in a small present box and puts the lid on it. " Thanks so much! ill pay back every penny! Its a promise!" Naruto says as he puts his thumb up and grins. "alright now go give it to the girl!" the old man says. Naruto waves a goodbye and runs out._

End of flashback.

"Naruto? Can you put it on me?" sakura says. Naruto nods while he takes the necklace and takes the necklace. Sakura turns away from him and moves her hair. Naruto puts the necklace over her head and attaches the hook like thing to the chain and lets it go. Sakura turns to him "so what do you think?" she asks. " Dobe? how'd you get your hands on this?" Sasuke asks while looking at the cherry blossom necklace. "I have my wayss." Naruto says.

They all talk and eat and laugh and Ino decides to do some meddling..( no surprisee xD) So Ino talks to everyone except Sakura and Naruto. " They have to kiss under the mistletoe!" Ino whisper/yells. "Why?" Kiba says stupidly. " Idiot! he needs to stop being a sissy and kiss her if he wants her as a girlfriend!" Ino yells. Sakura and Naruto walk in. "What the hell are you guys doing?" sakura says. " HEY LOOK THERE UNDER THE MISTLE TOE!" Karin points out. They all look to see them under the mistle toe. "KISS KISS KISS KISS!" they all chant. Naruto and Sakura look at each other when suddenly there lips touch. Sakura wraps her arms around Naruto's neck while Naruto wraps his arms around her waist pulling them closer. Everyone else smiles and Ino takes a picture. "Merry Christmas Sakura-chan.." Naruto says while there foreheads touch. "Merry Christmas Baka.." she says.

~~~~A/N:I FIXED IT! Its a much better version in my opinion!But AWWW! Wasnt that sweet! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
